morpheusfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonja ''Planke'' Planksdatter
Sonja Planksdatter, often just called Planke is a busty, cheerfull half-elf who looks 17.She and her parrot are quite the duo of idiots.'Sonja or Planke were drinking at her father's taven in the port town of Rolvsøy. a colony of the country of Østfold. there she had a few too many drinks and wanted to show off that she could make alcohol into rum or vodka or absinthe or any forms of alcohol. and said "''Jesus made Water to wine. Me be twice as good. Fer me makes Water into spirits" she laughed, and then she don't remember more before she awoke aboard the ship septimoDominus Tantibus. What happened was that she got very drunk and joined up with them. And then when she awoke she made some salt-water into alcohol and drank it, so they made her into the barkeep. A position she really likes. She will often serve alcohol to you too, if you ask her. since she are not so tall, she often stands on a crate or a barrel behind the bar so she stands in a better height. She got a parrot while aboard the Septimo. she don't know where the parrot came from. but she thinks it may have been owned by a now dead Pirate captain from Rolf's Isle named Crazy Cap'n Planke. ask her about him if you wants '''Personality Planke is a cheerful, energetic and above all else positive woman, she's a woman of alcohol and pleasures, Being the big-hearted, loudmouthed and fiery barkeep of the Septimo, she often acts motherly towards her fellow crewmen, being the ship's mother. This have earned her the nickname Drunken mama. When you first meet them (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) How are they to strangers? Whats the general first impression they give off? To others they like/dislike People She likes gets free booze, people she dislike have to pay. OR if she really dislike someone: She will not serve them alcohol at all. Beliefs Planke's life goals are to find a happy Family, a Husband and hopefully have a good life, her Religious believes are in her Godess Ypyrem, Godess of alcohol and genderbending. Hobbies Planke likes woodworking, knitting , sewing, cooking and petting Peter. 'Likes/Dislikes' (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) (Colours, food, locations etc.) 'Vulnerability/Fears' (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) What makes them emotionally weak? 'Pain threshold' (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) How do they handle injury? Torture? 'Secrets' Planke keeps a deep fear of someone discovering her deepest fears and secrets, so she do not talk about them. Appearance Physique Planke is a half-elf standing at 1.65Meter. She got bright green eyes, flowing orange hair, and blue tattooed lines going all over her body. she got a large C cup and a friendly face. she's 25 year old. but look 17. Attire Planke's main attire is her dress made of sailcloth and a few different parts. She have made it mostly herself. the septimo flag sewn into the skirt along with her tattoos and long flowing orange hair being her main characteristics. Voice (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) describe their voice. Medical History DO NOT DELETE, But 'NONE' Or 'N/A' If not required. Any known illnesses? Disease? This can be anything that is used in a character medical file. Includes sensory impairment and allergies that a medic or doctor would know or be able to test. Combat Planke is rubbish in battle. got some skill fighting with bottles, can slash, cut and give simple stabs with her daggers and sword, and can aim her pistol, reload it and maintain it. but nothing more then that. Inhuman Advancement ' (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) ''Can they run/jump/swim better than the common human? - Keep this realistic to laws of science. '''Weapons (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) Compulsory if weapon user: Fill in detail the weapons they carry. Do they have magical qualities? How did they obtain the item? Are they skilled in using it? What weaknesses does that particular weapon have? Magic (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) COMPULSORY IF MAGIC USER Any magical skills and range of skill. Remember to make this balanced and relevant to your characters age, race and limitations. 'Other Skills' Please do not bulk your character up to hundreds of different skills. Keep it realistic to race, culture and also your characters age and background. Knowledge/Education She can read runes thanks to a government school on her home-colony. And thanks to Laura's teachings, she can read some English. 'Languages' Planke can speak English and Østfoldian. 'Medical Knowledge' (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) Do not put "basic first aid", this can go under the main Other Skills. Engineer Knowledge (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) Science Knowledge (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) Other (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) Sewing, turning water to alcohol. cure hangovers. Comical Relief. Cleaning, cooking, reading, organizing a bar. 'Roleplay Setting' What roleplay room do they major in? This is compulsory - but can be given in brief detail. Is there any possible Roleplay room crossover? Is this character made only for Morpheus? 'Job/Position' What is there job in the role play? Do they enjoy this? 'Living area' (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) What is the house like? bedroom like? If they only have a bunk, what can be found around it? 'Inventory' (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) What do they own? Any notable items? Do they just have a trunk/bag of belongings? Biography Background Sonja grew up in the port town of Rolvsøy or Rolf isle as it would be translated. She grew up as the daughter of an ex-mariner, he had served in the Østfold navy, but had been crippled in a fight and sat there with a pegleg, a missing arm and a dislocated shoulder. He were living down by the local tavern he owned. She got the name Planksdatter because of the ways in Nordheim to name their children after the last name of the parrent that takes care of them or the husband. like she's the daugther of Planken Sigurdsen so her name is Planksdatter. Daughter of Planken ther Silje Hansen were just a young girl who got pregnant during too much rum, and she left Sonja at the tavern at age three. From she were six year old she got cider from her father as he worshiped YPYREM. And saw it as a holy act to serve and drink alcohol. When Sonja turned 12 she started getting rum sweetened with juice and water. She had three siblings, two of them were even from the same mother. Which Sigurd later married. Laila and Bjørn. They were nice to Sonja, Bjørn were older and Laila were younger , and often had fun with Sonja. Sonja did love them however. growing up at a tavern, Gifted by her patron god of Ypyrem she were given the gift of turning water into alcohol. She wanted to join the navy. But they didn't allow half-elves to join, because they saw them as unpure, instead she got angry and sad and went to drink with her at the time best friend Jak, which she often drank with. Jak were a human woman who could gender-bend, and these t drank Sonja's sorrows away. That was when a pirate-ship came by and she joined that while drunk off her tits. She woke up with the title as bar-keep. Which she really loves. And she haven't been sober since she were 13.One thing that can be noted. Is that no-one knows if Planke were born a male or a female. thanks to her father and herself being YPYREM worshippers. not that it matter.for planke can get pregnant and all that. Home Town (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) '' A bit about the area/areas they grew up in. Hometown heading can be changed to "Notable locations" if there is more than one area you wish to mention.'' 'First Appearance' (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) Nice to have this ~ What happened when they first joined the RP? '' '''Excerpt' Storyline (COMPULSORY if character has over 3 months history in RP however it can be as detailed as you wish to make it) Description of what has been roleplayed within the chosen settings. (↔ biography: what you made up on your own, before start of the RP). Relations (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) Not compulsory, but nice to have. Can be a brief list or as detailed as you like. If detailed areas to consider are... 'Parents' Who are they? Do they get along? Are they still alive and in contact? Do they have a parent Figure? 'Siblings' Who are they? Do they get along? Are they still alive and in contact? 'Children' Do they have children? Adopted? Are they a parent-figure to another? 'Partner' Who are they? How did they meet? How long have they been together? 'Past Lovers' Were they married before? Who were they? What happened? 'Friends' Do they have any notable fiends? 'Pets' Do they have any pets? When did they get this pet? Are they magic? 'Notable others' Enemies? Notable co-workers? Relation to royal family of home/living town? Any people or businesses they are affiliated with? 'Idol/Role model' Who does your character look up to? Who do they wish to be like? Why? Meta-information Basically I were hangover and were invited into a pirate-themed RP by some woman who looked really weird, but i liked the room. asked to look around. asked about something. and I like alcohol and gender-bending, so I made up a gender-bender god based on Slaanesh, giggling over female link and male zelda and stuff. Planke herself were made from alienation from where i'm from. which is why she's from a colony and not the main land. and that's it really. I need some vodka now..or maybe some gin...gin-tonic it is -Sonja 'Approval given' A small section ONLY FOR THE ROOM OWNER to verify the profile above follows the Morpheus lore. Peter the parrot is a perverted, drinking-happy parrot who loves his rum as much as he loves to jab Smartass quirps at you. But he means nothing wrong and often just wants to be petted, even tho he will never admit it. Storyline Peter the parrot were created when the Dreaded Captain Crazy Plank had a young parrot halfway trough his life. He had a mutineer among his men. And thus after torturing the mutineer. He had the soul of the mutineer trapped inside his parrot. Giving no controll to the soul. but all to the parrot. The parrot can speak and talk now. smart as a human. If not smarter, from his twin-souls collective age. Storyline Peter the parrot used to be named Pålli and were the parrot companion of a crazed old half-elf pirate named Sverre plankensen. a clanless one, he were one of the crazier pirates, infamous for skinning people alive. cutting limbs off people and having quite the hot temperament. But why am I telling you this when we're talking about Peter the Parrot you ask. Well. He loved his parrot. But he hated a traitor. So to torture the traitor and to help his parrot freind, he infused the traitor's soul into Peter. Making Peter the parrot able to think as smart as your average human. But still being himself. The tortured soul inside Peter can't do anything.Or maybe he can? who knows.